Rayman: Génesis oscuro
by MayoTango131
Summary: ¿Quien es realmente Mr.Dark? ¿Cual es su pasado?, ¿El es realmente un "despiadado villano" o es solo una "trágica victima" de las circunstancias, y del amor?


**Rayman: Génesis oscuro.**

Disclamer: _Rayman no me pertenece, Rayman es un videojuego diseñado y publicado por Ubisoft_

* Este Fic es un remake de mi primer Fic (ya borrado) que escribí en : "**el mr dark regresa**".

* Esta historia esta dedicada a todos los miembros de "Malos Fics y Sus Autores" (ArgentArt - Sor Atenea - Darkovsky - Hipatia - NinfaMoira y Mk**)** que gracias a sus criticas hacia mis "Fics", me han ayudado mucho a mejorar, y espero que con este Fic les demuestre que he mejorado mucho desde la ultima vez

* Para La hada Belilla y Mr. Dark; esta historia se sitúa casi al final del "Rayman 1". Después de su secuestro al final de la pelea entre Rayman y Space Mama, en Picture City

* * *

><p>Betilla abre sus ojos después de una serie de eventos que para ella le parecen confusos e borrosos, como si una especie de "sombra oscura" la hubiese secuestrado cuando ella estaba en Blue Montains; un tiempo después de darle a Rayman el poder de correr más rápido. Luego de recuperar totalmente el sentido, ella se da cuenta de que esta en un fino dormitorio; decorado al estilo de la era eduardiana (año 1905), pero también decorada como si estuviera… o quizás, toda la habitación esta realmente hecha de caramelos y de coloridas golosinas.<p>

Betilla se da cuenta de que esta acostada en una cama de color rosa, pero con pétalos de Rosas negras por encima de las sabanas. En cuando Betilla quiera salir de ahí se da cuenta de que alrededor de la cama hay una especie de "campo de fuerza mágico" que hace que los poderes de Betilla estén inutilizados. Ahora, la cautiva hada se da cuenta de que no hay escapatoria en esta horrible jaula; ironicamente decorada como si fuese una alegre casa de jengibre.

De pronto, la habitación se oscurece mientras que comienza a hacer un frio casi glacial. La pobre Hada Betilla no comprende lo que esta pasando, hasta que aparece justo al frente de ella una siniestra figura oscura. Horrorizada, Betilla lo recuerda todo.

— ¡Mr. Dark! — Betilla Grita de enojo, al reconocer a su raptor, y al recordar su secuestro —. ¡No te bastaba con robarte el Gran Protón para causar sufrimiento y dolor a mi pueblo, también tenias que secuéstrame a mí!

— Tenia que hacerlo, niña. Por tu culpa; mis plan estaba fallando en cuando tu le diste nuevos poderes a Rayman; cada vez que el vencía a uno de mis secuaces. — Mr. Dark decía eso, expresando las palabras con una áspera amargura e infinita cólera.

—. Pero ahora, contigo a mi lado, el pobre y patético de Rayman morirá muy pronto, en las Cuevas de Skops. —. Al terminar de decir eso, Mr. Dark lanza una estruendosa riza maquiavélica.

— Lloverán cerdos antes de que se cumplan tus intenciones, truhán. – Dice Betilla con mucha seguridad; creyendo que Rayman muy pronto salvara su mundo y a ella.

— ¿En serio? — le responde con un humorístico sarcasmo —. ¿Acaso no te gustaría verme como el amo y señor de toda esta extravagante e peculiar Tierra?

— ¡NUNCA! – Betilla grita con todas sus fuerzas, en un arranque de furia.

Al oír eso, Mr. Dark se acerca a Betilla hasta estar parado justo al frente de ella, mientras que sus ojos señalan un aire de afecto e adoración. Cuando mas se acerca , mas atemorizada se pone Betilla; al pensar en lo que se propone el oscuro villano hacer con la hada.

— ¡Que me vas a hacer, monstruo! – Betilla piensa que el Mr. Dark se propone a robarle sus poderes o a hacerle algo peor, en cuando el se acerca mas y mas hacia en donde esta ella. — ¡Aléjate de mi!

— Querida, no creas que te voy a hacerte daño, seria una estupidez perder a una buen rehén — De pronto la calmada e serena voz de Mr. Dark se vuelve afligida e despiadada, pero con un poco de tristeza —. ¡Solo te mantengo con vida porque antes significabas algo para mí!

— ¡¿Que? — Totalmente consternada al oír eso, Betilla no comprende lo que le esta pasando a su secuestrador, hasta que Mr. Dark se quita su sombrero y su larga capa, revelando su identidad a la hada. Al verlo, apenas puede hablar por el asombro y solo puede pronunciar unas palabras — ¡¿Atrum?

La mente de Betilla se llenan de viejos recuerdos y de nostalgia al reconocer al hombre detras de la mascara. Un hombre que conocía durante su juventud y que estaba a punto de compartir su vida con el por el resto de su vida. Un hombre que fue su prometido y el amor de su vida… hasta ese fatídico día, en el que su vida cambio... para siempre.

Betilla no puede decir nada, porque la delicada mujer se desmaya por el asombro y el horror al saber que su secuestrador es el hombre que ha amado toda su vida, luego se queda dormida y comienza a soñar. Ella comienza a recordar.

* * *

><p><em>Hace mucho tiempo atrás, varias décadas para ser exactos, en cuando no había maldad e abundaba la inocencia y felicidad por todo el Valle. Gracias al Gran Protón.<em>

Una joven y adorable hada llamada Betilla junto con su mejor amiga, Ly, se preparan para ir a una fiesta en Bongo Hills, en Band Land. Pero de pronto, a mitad de su viaje, el gran y místico Polokus las llama a ambas, por medio de una especie de telepatía mágica, para avisarles que necesita hablar con ellas ahora mismo; en el castillo de Candy Château. Después de un rato de viaje, ambas hadas llegaron al palacio de Candy Château, un colorido castillo que se ubica en lo más alto de una montaña de "helado de frutilla". Al llegar, tanto Ly como Betilla pensaron que algo serio esta pasando, porque al entrar al palacio, las hadas se encuentran con Polokus en un gran salón con las luces apagadas, a excepción de una luz que lo enfoca. Betilla se da cuenta de que algo grave esta pasando; en cuando se da cuenta de la mirada de severidad y de enfado que Polokus tiene en su rostro.

— Señoritas, ¿acaso saben por qué las convoque aquí? — Pregunta Polokus con un frio tono autoritario

— ¡Yo lo se! — Ly le responde con una voz seria y sin emoción, en vez de su alegre voz — Estamos aquí por Betilla.

— ¿Que?, ¿que esta pasando, amiga? — Muy asustada, Betilla exclamaba por el repentino cambio de humor de su amiga —. ¡Me estas asustando!

— Lo siento amiga, lo siento mucho — le dice eso mientras que otras hadas y seres mágicos aparecen de las sombras y la rodean, hasta que Betilla esta acorralada —. Pero tarde o temprano tenia que pasar.

— ¡DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO! – Betilla esta muy asustada como para concentrarse en usar sus poderes mágicos para escapar.

— De esto: ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, AMIGA!

Al terminar de decir eso, la oscura sala de pronto se ilumino y el salón esta lleno de globos y un gran letrero que dice: _"Feliz cumpleaños, Betilla_". Betilla esta muy emocionada por la sorpresa como a la vez disgustada por esa "sorpresa de cumpleaños". Pero Ly y Polokus la animan y se disculpan con ella por engañarla de esa forma. Por suerte la cumpleañera de "corazón de oro" los perdona a ambos por esa aterradora sorpresa y luego se alegra de que le hicieran una fiesta sorpresa. En medio de la fiesta, aparece Atrum, su novio, con un enorme pastel para su amada cumpleañera. Betilla se alegra mucho de verlo y ambos se dan un cariñoso beso; en los labios.

Después de bailes y horas de música y diversión, la fiesta llego a su fin y todos los invitados se fueron a sus casas, excepto: Tarayzan que perdió su taparrabos y lo esta buscando, Joe el extraterrestre esta muy borracho como para salir y se quedo dormido en la mesa de los bocadillos, y El mago esta buscando a los pequeños traviesos; Rayman, Globox y Clark El Gigante; que andan escondidos en alguna parte del lugar, jugando a las escondidas.

Aprovechando un momento de intimidad, Atrum le pide a Betilla a que se juntaran, en el balcón. Solamente para hablar de "cosas".

— Muy bien, ¿para que estamos aquí, Atrum? — Pregunta Betilla, ansiosa porque ella cree que recibirá una sorpresa.

— Solo para esto, querida — Atrum se acerca a Betilla solo para darle un largo y apasionado beso en los labios; mientras que Atrum le coloca "algo" en la mano de Betilla.

— ¿Que es esto? — Betilla mira con mucha curiosidad la pequeña cajita negra que Atrum le puso en su mano, y al abrirla esta muy conmocionada — ¡Oh por dios, oh, por dios, oh por dios! — Betilla grita y llora de emoción al ver que lo que esta adentro de la cajita es un hermoso anillo de compromiso.

Luego, Atrum se inclina mientras que con sus dos manos sujeta las delicadas manos de Betilla. — Mi querida e hermosa, Betilla. ¿Te casarías conmigo?

— Hubo un momento de silencio en cuando Atrum le hizo "La pregunta" a su amada hada, pero instantáneamente después, betilla da su respuesta — Si, si, si…¡SI!

Al terminar de decir eso, Atrum agarra a Betilla de la cintura y le da un largo beso. Un dulce, cálido y amoroso beso. Los minutos parecían horas durante ese maravilloso beso, y en cuando se separaron para poder respirar, ambos se dieron cuenta de que todos los invitados que se quedaron después de la fiesta, están aplaudiendo al ver a la feliz pareja.

Tiempo después. Ya faltan tres semanas para la boda, y Betilla y Atrum no podían estar más contentos por ello, los padres de Betilla aceptaron a Atrum como "yerno", y a pesar de que el sea de una familia muy pobre; los padres de Betilla solo aceptaron a Atrum por amar de verdad a su hija.

Pasan los días y para evitar la angustiosa espera de los enamorados, Polokus junto con Ly, deciden ir al Santuario de agua y hielo. Durante el trayecto, los seres mágicos viajan por medio de una "burbuja mágica" volando por los aires. Ly se siente aburrida y comienza a hablar (molestar) a los demás.

— ¿Y? — dice Ly, con mucha impaciencia

— ¿Y que, Ly? — Pegunta Atrum y Betilla a la vez.

— ¿Como ustedes pudieron aguantar 4 meses de abstinencia? — dijo eso, con mucha imprudencia e inmadurez.

— ¡LY! — Polokus la reprende por ese vulgar comentario, mientras que Betilla y Atrum se ruborizaron de vergüenza, y luego de enojo por la atrevida pregunta de Ly.

— Ay, perdón — lo dice con mucho arrepentimiento

— Te perdono, amiga, pero no hagas eso de nuevo — Betilla perdono a su amiga ya que no lo hico con intención

Obviamente, Atrum no le pareció gracioso sobre la pregunta de Ly, pero Betilla lo tranquilizo para evitar que el viaje se arruinara por culpa de una rabieta de enojo. Pero el viaje ya estaba arruinado en cuando una poderosa e desbastadora tormenta de arena atrapo a la burbuja mágica y la desvió de la ruta. Con mucho miedo, Ly comienza a llorar mientras que Atrum, Betilla y Polokus intentan estabilizar la burbuja, pero sus esfuerzos son en vano. Con mucha violencia y con mucha mala suerte, la burbuja aterrizo en lo más profundo de La Caverna de las Pesadillas. El hogar de… ¡Jano: El guardián de La Caverna de las Pesadillas!

No se sabe cuanto tiempo han estado inconscientes los 4 seres mágicos, pero cuando Atrum despierta, con mucho horror se da cuenta de que su futura esposa, Betilla, ha desaparecido.

Exaltado, Atrum despierta a los demás — ¡DESPIERTEN!

¡¿QUE PASA? — Ly despierta, muy asustada en cuando Atrum la abofetea

No encuentro a Betilla en ningún lado. ¡Ayúdame a despertar a Polokus! ¡AHORA!

Atrum esta como una fiera salvaje, pero mantiene la calma para evitar que Ly se asuste mas de lo que esta. En cuando logran despertar a Polokus, los tres se dedican a buscar a Betilla pero las cosas serán muy dificultosas para ellos, porque en la Caverna de las Pesadillas sus poderes mágicos son inútiles.

Durante su búsqueda, se encuentran con un camino de color verdoso, muy resbaladizo, Atrum quiere seguir adelante pero Polokus le dice que por ese camino se podrían resbalar y caer en el abismo. Justo cuando deciden tomar otro camino, del suelo, emerge Jano y con una sonrisa macabra persigue a Polokus, Ly, y Atrum por todo el camino resbaladizo, hasta que logran cruzarlo y Jano desaparece entre las sombras.

— ¿Que diablos era eso? — Ly pregunta eso, muy asustada y casi llorando.

— "Eso" es Jano. Tenemos que encontrar a Betilla antes de que ese demonio la encuentre primero. — Al terminar de decir eso, Polokus se da cuenta de que Atrum desapareció — ¿Atrum?, ¡ATRUM!

Totalmente asustados, Polokus y Ly ahora tienen que buscar a Betilla y a Atrum por toda la caverna, pero su búsqueda les será muy corta en cuando lo encuentran adentro de una recamara; repleta de monedas de oro y otros valiosos tesoros.

— ¿Atrum, en donde estabas?, ¿Tenemos que continuar buscando a tu prometida? — Polokus intenta hablar con Atrum, pero el esta atónito y segado por el descomunal tesoro.

— Esto es mucho dinero, muchísimo — lo dice con un tono avaricioso, y sus palabras están envenenadas con el egoísmo. —. Con este tesoro, ¡Yo y Betilla seremos los más ricos de todo el mundo!

— ¿Atrum, que te esta pasando? — dice Ly, muy preocupada por la actitud del prometido de su amiga

Antes de que Atrum le pusiese contestar, es bruscamente interrumpido — ¿No es obvio? — una misteriosa voz se escucha por todos lados —, ¡Este joven esta aceptando su lado oscuro! — Desde arriba de la montaña de monedas mas alta, se encuentra, Jano, que ha estado observando a Atrum desde que entro a la habitación en donde Jano almacena su tesoro — Ahora es el momento de que elijas — dice esas palabras con tono de burla y malicia

— ¡En donde esta Betilla, MONSTRUO! — dice eso Ly, con mucha furia

— ¡Bah!... eso lo averiguaras muy pronto, niña — tan pronto como termina de decir eso, Jano, saca un cofre en donde esta encerrada Betilla — ¡Aquí esta su Betilla!

"Libérala". Gritaron Polokus, Atrum y Ly. Y en el acto, los tres se preparaban para atacar a Jano, pero los poderes mágicos de los tres son mediocres en comparación con los de Jano e inmediatamente después los vence; muy fácilmente… excepto Atrum, ya que aun se mantenía de pie. Temiendo que Atrum lo venciera, Jano se dispone a hacer un trato con el.

— Atrum, no tenemos que pelear — dice eso Jano, con adulación y mucho temor.

— ¡DEVUELVAME A MI CHICA! — Aunque Atrum parecía estar casi muerto y moribundo, en su corazón aun tiene mucha fuerza; en su interior —. Por última vez: ¡DEVUELVAME A MI CHICA O MORIRAS!

— Te propongo esto: Te daré a Betilla; si tú abandonas tus poderes mágicos para dármelos a mí. La segunda opción es: te puedo dar mi tesoro; si me dejas conservar a tu amada Betilla"… ¡para siempre!

En ese instante hay un momento de silencio, un incomodo einsufriblesilencio. Polokus y Ly, muy extrañados por lo que esta pasando, se preguntaban por qué Atrum se demora mucho en decidir; ellos piensan que obviamente el elegiría a la mujer que ama, pero después de unos segundos ellos se dan cuenta de que Atrum esta mas enfocado en el "majestuoso tesoro" que en Betilla. Mientras que los minutos pasan y Atrum aun no se decide, Betilla; de poco a poco esta empezando a dudar sobre el hombre que ha amado durante casi toda su vida.

Ya pasaron mas de 2 horas, y uno de los personajes ya se esta cansado de esta insufrible demora — ¡DECIDE DE UNA VEZ! — Jano ya esta perdiendo la paciencia y se esta muy furioso.

Atrum esta tan concentrado en su decisión que apenas se dio cuenta de que Jano le grito, y entonces alzo la cabeza y miro a Jano directamente a los ojos y por fin tomo su decisión… Tristemente escogió la incorrecta — Elijo el tesoro.

**— **¡QUE! — Muy sorprendidos como furiosos están Polokus y Ly al escuchar eso, mientras que Betilla se le rompe el corazón al oír esas avaras palabras de su amado.

**— **¡COMO PUDISTE, YO TE AMABA! **— **Betilla dice eso, gritando de desesperación y con una "ira asesina" al sentirse traicionada, en cuando escucho eso por medio de un agujero; que existe adentro del cofre en donde ella esta encerrada.

— Querida, con este tesoro por fin seré alguien importante en lugar de ser un "don nadie". ¿Tu que sabes sobre ser "pobre" e "miserable" si a ti te dan todo lo que tu deseas; en "bandeja de plata"?

— ¡Ella realmente te ama, idiota! — Ly le dio una abofeteada en su cara por lo que dijo —. Betilla se enamoro de ti como eres en el interior, a ella no le importa un comino tu estatus social….

— ¡Si claro! — Atrum le responde con sarcasmo y luego la ignora para hablar con Jano —. Ya hice mi elección, ¡ahora entrégame tu tesoro!

— De Acuerdo, tómalo.

Tam pronto como término de decir eso. Atrum comienza a tomar todas las monedas de oro que puede de una forma totalmente desesperada. Al ver tal acto de codicia, Betilla se da cuenta de que el hombre que estaba enamorada ha "muerto". Pero la felicidad de Atrum es momentánea; en cuando las monedas que recogió se convierten en serpientes negras y en el acto atrapan a Atrum. Betilla y Ly miran con mucho terror como las serpientes se llevan o mejor dicho arrastran a Atrum a lo más profundo de las Cavernas de las Pesadillas; mientras que su avaro prisionero grita de miedo y de dolor por su inevitable muerte.

— ¿que paso? — pregunta una muy confundida Ly.

— El eligió mal — sorprendentemente le responde Jano, con un tono de tristeza —. Es una lastima

— No te hagas el inocente, Jano. ¡Todo esto es por tu culpa! — Ly esta muy enojada con Jano e pretende atacarlo, pero es detenida por Polokus —. ¿Que pasa?

— Lamento que esto haya pasado, realmente lo siento — dice eso, Jano como si estuviese consolando a Ly y Betilla

— ¿De que estas hablando? ¿Polokus, Qué esta pasando?

— Esto era una prueba — le responde Polokus, con mucha sinceridad

Ly esta muy airada de lo que esta pasando y de oír eso. — ¿Una prueba?... ¡¿Que tipo de prueba consiste en torturar a mi amiga?

— La prueba no era para ella, era para Atrum — Polokus le responde —. Desafortunadamente fallo y ambos (Polokus y Jano) teníamos muchas esperanzas de que el aprobaría esta prueba, pero su codicia e celos le hicieron fallar.

Ly comprende y se tranquiliza, pero siente mucha pena por su amiga — Bien, ¿y ahora que?

Polokus y Jano no le responden, luego Jano libera a Betilla del cofre. La hada esta sana y salva, pero su corazón jamás se recuperara ante tal herida.

* * *

><p><em>En el presente, en la guarida de Mr. Dark<em>

Betilla despierta en la elegante habitación-carcel y se da cuenta de que Atrum (mejor conocido ahora como "Mr. Dark") ha desaparecido. Temiendo de que el volverá para vénganse de lo que le paso en el pasado, ella intenta escapar pero es inútil por el campo de fuerza. Al saber de que no hay escapatoria de su prisión, único que ella puede hacer es: Esperar lo peor.

Pasan horas o pasan días, al estar encerrada en una habitación sin ventanas, cualquiera estaría desorientado sobre el paso del tiempo hasta que por fin se abre la puerta de su elegante celda, Betilla cree que Rayman llego para salvarla, pero su alegría se "apaga" al ver que es Mr. Dark.

— ¿Que quieres de mi? — Pregunta eso Betilla con mucha amargura — ¡a ti solo te interesa el poder y el dinero!

Mr. Dark se acerca a ella y le hace una pregunta un tanto inusual — ¿Nunca te has preguntado lo que me paso a mi? ¿Como sobreviví de las serpientes negras y de las cavernas?

— Francamente, querido, ¡me importa un bledo!

— ¡NUNCA TE HAS PREGUNTADO LO QUE ME PASO A MI! — Mr. Dark se altera y después se calma —. No te lo volveré a se asusta por el brusco cambio de humor de Mr. Dark

— Si. ¡Me gustaría saber como sobreviviste a tu merecido castigo!

Al oír eso de su ex amada, Mr. Dark le cuenta de que el paso varios años atrapado en La Caverna de las Pesadillas, hasta que finalmente murió o pudo morir si no fuera porque ocurrió algo extraordinario, se le apareció una mujer con el rostro muy pálido como si fuese una calavera, ella estaba vestida con una capucha negra y su brazo izquierdo no tenia piel ni músculos, solo huesos. La misteriosa mujer le ofreció vida eterna a cambio de que el sea su "sucesor": para llenar al mundo de oscuridad eterna y odio irracional, para que corrompiera a "conejos gigantes" y "piratas robots" para que ellos desataran caos, mísera y muerte; a todos.

Durante unos minutos de duda, Atrum al fin la reconoce, ella no tiene nombre o su nombre esta prohibido pronunciarlo, pero esa misteriosa mujer antes era la personificación de todo el "mal y odio", hasta que Polokus la convirtió en una mujer y la condeno a estar encerrada en las La Caverna de las Pesadillas, para toda la eternidad. Eso fue hace muchos milenios y ahora "la mujer oscura" esta muy débil y muy vieja como para vengarse de sus enemigos, y es por eso ella escoge a Atrum para que se convierta en la "nueva personificación del mal y del odio".

Obsesionado con el poder y la venganza, Atrum acepta la oferta de la mujer, inmediatamente ella convierte a Atrum en su nuevo sucesor. Al terminar el ritual oscuro, "Atrum" ha muerto y ha renacido como Mr. Dark

Al terminar de contar sus orígenes y de su acenso al poder, Betilla comienza a verlo con lastima — Atrum, pero que haz hecho — dice eso mientras que le salen unas lagrimas en sus ojos.

— Atrum ya no existe, Betilla. ¡Yo soy Mr. Dark!

— No te das cuenta de que tus celos e codicia te hicieron débil, ¡y por culpa de ellos te convirtieron en un monstruo! — Betilla intenta salvarlo, pero es inútil. El poder lo corrompió.

— Yo no soy débil, ¡la codicia me hizo poderoso e omnipotente! y en cuando destruya a Rayman, ¡nadie me detendrá para obtener el domino total del universo!

Una vez más, Betilla miro como perdía a su amado, de nuevo… Pero esta vez; es para siempre. Betilla hace un ultimo esfuerzo, pero Mr. Dark se retira del lugar en cuando unos payasos le informan de que Rayman acaba de entrar en sus dominios y que esta muy cerca de entrar a su "palacio de dulces".

Mientras que Mr. Dark se regocija en su "inminente" victoria, Betilla solo lo reza para que Rayman intente salvarlo de su propia demencia.

Pasan unas horas de serena calma, hasta que se siente un gran temblor por toda la habitación, en donde Betilla esta encerrada, ella esta muy nerviosa de lo que esta pasando o lo que le podría pasarle a Atrum (Mr. Dark) hasta que de pronto aparece Rayman diciéndole que todo a terminado, que a vencido a Mr. Dark. El palacio de dulces comienza a derrumbarse, por la pelea que tuvo Rayman contra Mr. Dark y sus monstruos fusionados, pero por suerte, Rayman y Betilla tienen éxito en escapar.

En la noche, hay una gran fiesta de celebración por la restauración del Gran Protón y por la caída del tiránico Mr. Dark. Todos se divierten en la fiesta y muchos de sus invitados están muy felices por la reciente victoria de Rayman, pero Betilla solo finge estar alegre para ocultar su preocupación por la desaparición de "Atrum", y para ocultar su "oscuro romance" de su juventud.

**El Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor.<strong>

_Espero que les haya gustado esta historia, hice un gran esfuerzo para que me quedara bien._

* La palabra "Atrum" es latín de "oscuro", una pista del Destino de Mr. Dark

* Esta historia esta inspirada en la novela "**The Dark Path"** (de Doctor Who: Virgin Missing Adventures)

* "La Mujer Oscura", la que le da los poderes a Atrum para convertirse en Mr. Dark, es un personaje OC, y solo aparece este Fan Fic

**Referencias o alusiones a Rayman.**

* En este Fan Fic hay muchas guiños a Rayman 1 y 2.

* En una parte, "la mujer oscura" le dice a Mr. Dark que debe corromper a "Conejos" y a "Piratas Robots" para que ellos desataran caos, mísera y muerte a todos sus enemigos. Ellos son los mayores antagonistas de "**Rayman 2**" y "**Rayman Raving Rabbids**", respectivamente.


End file.
